1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation system, and especially to a heat dissipation system for improving heat dissipation efficiency of a power supply in computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-One computers are desktop computers that combine the monitor into the same case as the CPU. A typical all-in-one computer includes a motherboard and a cooling fan. A plurality of heat sources (e.g., CPU, north bridge chip, south bridge chip) are attached on the motherboard. Thus, the cool air from outside of the computer flows through the heat sources is blown out by the cooling fan fixed to a power supply in the computer. However, the cool air heated by the heat sources is mainly blown out of the computer by the cooling fan via the power supply. A temperature on the power supply is largely increased and may cause the power supply been damaged.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.